1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a package structure and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a package structure including an optical chip with a conductive pillar and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of semiconductor packaging technology, all kinds of chips are packaged in order to protect the chips, prevent the chips from moisture and electrically connect inner wires of the chips and wires of printed circuit boards. Among all kinds of chips, the optical chip especially needs well protection to prevent its sensing area from particle pollution. A conventional package structure with an optical chip is illustrated as follow.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional package structure. Please referring to FIG. 1, a package structure 100 includes a hard board 110, an optical chip 120, at least a bonding wire 160, a frame 150 and a glass board 140. The optical chip 120 including a sensing area 123 and at least a contact pad 121 is disposed on the hard board 110. The sensing area 123 is electrically connected to the contact pad 121. The bonding wire 160 is used for electrically connecting the contact pad 121 of the optical chip 120 and a solder pad 111 of the hard board 110. The frame 150 is disposed on the hard board 110 and outside the bonding wire 160. A predetermined distance D1 is between the frame 150 and the optical chip 120. The frame 150 having a predetermined height D2 supports the glass board 140 above the optical chip 120, for preventing the glass board 140 from pressing the top of the bonding wire 160.
Because the glass board 140 has to be disposed at the predetermined height D2 from the optical chip 120 for preventing the bonding wire 160 from being pressed, the frame 150 becomes a necessary component in the conventional optical package structure 100. Furthermore, the frame 150 is disposed at the predetermined distance D1 from the optical chip 120, and the hard board 110 is not flexible. As a result, the frame 150 increases not only the material cost but also the volume of the package structure 100. The package structure 100 cannot be bent to fit smaller space in an electronic device due to the hard board 110.